heroesofrokuganfandomcom-20200214-history
Crane Clan
Category:Browse The Crane, once among the strongest and most influential of Clans, have fallen on hard times of late. Their political influence on the Toturi dynasty was badly weakened by Toturi XII's decision to marry a Scorpion, and has been slow to recover. Their wealth has also become less potent in an age when other Clans - the Unicorn, Mantis, and Tortoise - control the lucrative gaijin trade. Militarily, the Crane have yet to avenge their defeat two generations ago in the War of Bleeding Flowers, which cost them Shiro Kyotei, the Kintani Valley, and the Tsume vassal family. Their armies have grown, but the peaceful era forged by Miya Shikan has prevented them from using this new strength on the battlefield. The beauty and political and artistic skill of the Crane remain undiminished, and it can be expected that they will soon make a new effort to revive their political fortunes when the Emperor's eldest children begin to marry. Crane Family Daimyos Doji Sarutomo, Doji family daimyo, Clan Champion The Crane are led by this handsome 33-year-old bachelor. Sarutomo has married twice before, but both brides died in childbirth, and he remains without an heir. Despite this, he is now engaged for a third time, to Kitsuki Akane, a young maiden of the Dragon Clan. Seppuku For reasons unknown, Doji Sarutomo has committed seppuku. The Crane are declaring it a private Clan matter. Doji Akane (Sarutomo's widow) will rule as regent until their infant child becomes of age. Hanagensai Shirotaka, Hangensai Family Daimyo Shirotaka is a smooth, elegant man in his forties, with long white hair tied back in a perfect samurai topknot. He usually carries a large white fan, painted with an image of flowers in bloom which he uses to make elegant gestures during speech or conversation Kakita Saburashi, daimyo of the Kakita, senior sensei of the Kakita Dueling Academy One of the five deadliest warriors in Rokugan Forty-two years old but unwilling to retire, Saburashi is said to be obsessed with the need to perfect his swordsmanship. He is famous (and notorious) for refusing his victory in the Emerald Tournament on the grounds that his skills were not worthy of the position. Totally dedicated to the study of swordsmanship, Saburashi is revered by his students but looked down on elsewhere in the Empire for his eccentric single-minded attitude and his lack of interest in leading his family. The Kakita daimyo is a grim, stern-looking man, with white-dyed hair always tied in a severe samurai topknot. Clan Champion Saburashi is acting Clan Champion until Sarutomo's child becomes of age. Daidoji Kowaru, daimyo of the Daidoji family Recently elevated to office after his elder brother, the grim "Iron Serpent" Daidoji Hayashi, died in Friendly Traveler Village. Kowaru, by all accounts a handsome young man in his early twenties, has trained for the last five years with the Kakita Artisan Academy. It remains to be seen whether he will be up to the task of leading the Crane Clan's toughest and most warlike family. Yasuki Fou-Lu, daimyo of the (Crane) Yasuki A handsome but short-statured man in his early twenties, Fou-Lu took office two years ago after his father retired. His unusual name comes from his mother, Yasuki (formerly Ide) Ching-ma. (The marriage between Yasuki and Ide was an attempt to forge stronger diplomatic and economic ties between Unicorn and Crane.) Crane NPCs O-Doji Koneko, "the Matron" Most of those in the know consider the true ruler of the Crane to be Sarutomo's mother, O-Doji Koneko, the revered widow of the previous Champion. Despite age and growing infirmity, the lady Koneko is still second to none in her mastery of the intricacies of court and diplomacy. Retirement O-Doji Koneko has announced her retirement to join the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Kakita Tai, Sensei of the Kakita Artisan Academy Tai was supposedly personally chosen by O-Doji Koneko to head the Artisan school after the previous sensei died. He has now just turned forty, and is known throughout the courts of Rokugan for his skill with ikebana and rhetoric, and the joy he finds in art and life alike. Kakita Fujimura, 10th Dan Go Grandmaster A serene, dignified man in his fifties, with a long white goatee and moustache. He carries a beautiful egg-blue fan which he uses to tap his chin when he is thinking. Although he is clearly a wealthy man, he behaves with great modesty and an almost monastic restraint – his only personal indulgence is a rare, high-quality tea which he always drinks during Go matches. He is always accompanied by his servant, Eji, a kindly old man who has cared for Fujimura since he was a child. Kakita Amiko, Tormented Crane Duelist A coldly hostile young woman who, unlike many Crane, chooses to leave her hair its natural black. Amiko was once very beautiful, but two years ago she was gruesomely scarred in a duel with a fellow Crane. A jagged white line runs up the right side of her face, creasing the corner of her mouth and bisecting her right eye, which is now white and blind. This experience has left her bitter and depressed – she is infatuated with her teacher and daimyo, Kakita Saburashi, and believes that this scar has cost her any chance of winning his heart. Kakita Toru A rather ordinary young man who tries to impress with carefully-coiffed white hair and elegant dress. Toru is another student of the Kakita school, and a rival to Amiko, toward whom he also feels a deep and compelling lust. She generally treats him with distance and reserve, and Toru obsesses over her endlessly, trying to catch her eye and win her admiration Crane PCs Daidoji Mikado Rank 3 Kakita Duelist, Status 4.9, Glory 2.3, Emerald Magistrate Daidoji Mikado was born to two minor members of the Crane Clan, but his zeal and idealistic view of bushido made him a much talked about student at the Kakita Dueling academy. Mikado started his service to the Crane clan much the same way as all samurari did, but within short time had made an impact on the political climate. Mikado admitted to being the cause of Moshi Hinako's death, shifting the blame from O-Doji Koneko, and garnering the enimity of the Moshi family in the process. Due to his loyalty to the Clan, Mikado was awarded an Emerald Magistrate position and has been the face of the Clan at many important court functions. Mikado has also been "blessed" with the protective guidance of three ancestors. Recently, after Mikado had the misfortune to be the second for Doji Sarutomo at his seppuku, less and less has been seen of Mikado as he spends less time around samurai and has been seen speaking to strange,bird-like creatures, known as Kenku. What the future holds for Daidoji Mikado remains a mystery. Daidoji Tokiru Rank 3 Daidoji Yojimbo, Status 4.7, Glory 7.3 The nephew of the two most recent Daidoji daimyo's and somewhere in the range of fifth in line for the office should Kowaru die. He is trained in the daidoji Yojimbo school. Known as a fervant supporter of Miya Shikan and his agenda of peace in the Empire. Tokiru was once married to Miya (Daidoji) Yamiko but she was killed while on a ship headed to the Mantis isles. Since then Tokiru has been an outspoken opponent of the Mantis Clan and has gained the emnity of the Mantis Clan champion Yoritomo Rinsei. Tokiru recently went on Musha Shugyo and was known as Kuma the Masked Ronin, a flute player of some renown. Kakita Noburu Rank 3 Kakita Duelist, Status 3.7, Glory 4.5 Born to a lessor branch of the Kakita family Noburu quickly gained much recognition in the clan by winning various tournaments and assisting in some very high-profile investigations. He has since joined the Imperial Legion and due to his surprising tactical skills and political prowess has been rapidly promoted. Following an important request from the Emperor he has been notably absent from several important court gatherings. It has been noted that Noburu spends a great deal of time and Koku visiting ancestral shrines. Some suggest this in order to appease his ancestors. These rumors speculate that this spiritual strife may be related to contact between himself and members of the Matsu family. Kakita Shinji Rank 2 Daidoji Yojimbo, Status 2.6, Glory 2.1 After a promising gempukku, in which he came within a single duel of claiming the Topaz Championship, Shinji initially failed to live up to his potential. While he was certainly an honorable and loyal bushi, he seemed content to lead an undistinguished and occasionally lazy life. That all changed when his younger brother, Kakita Junichi, gave his life defending members of the Imperial family from a Shadowlands attack. Since then, Shinji has become a focused, serious individual, seemingly intent on fulfilling his brother's lost potential, if not his own. His efforts to do the right thing have earned him the enmity of Miya Shikan and a personal grudge against Hida Gojiro, though he knows well that those individuals are far beyond his reach. Asahina Shiho Until recently this relatively reclusive Asahina had sequestered herself in one of the shrines near her family home to study divination and spirituality. Very different from her younger sister San, Shiho appears to be a rather brutal woman. She generally treats most people as an annoynce, and for the most part seems constantly distracted or in deep thought. She is shrewish and rather cross most of the time, though occasionally one may see signs of a tender heart. Impatient to a fault, and full of anger and a thirst for revenge she is far from what most would expect from a young Asahina woman. Coldly beautiful, Shiho shows little interest in others. In truth she would much rather spend her time dealing with omens,spirits,and the kami than with other people. Recent events, namely her sister's death, have set her on the path outisde of her family lands. ----